Another Distraction
by Ayvee
Summary: After the battle in Corvium, Mare is trying not to let Cal's decision affect her very much. Tyton finds Mare and encourages her to take care of her physical and emotional health. They find a small section of a bathroom in the air jet and things get steamy. TytonxMare


After the battle in Corvium, we increased the divide between Reds and Silvers by choosing our respected air jets. I didn't look back when I boarded the flight, Farley and Cameron right behind me. Cal, Evangeline, Julian, and the rest of the Silvers gathered on the other jet back home. Hastily, I made my way to a seat, yanking the belt across me. Farley takes a seat next to our pilot while Cameron takes a seat a few spaces away from me.

"The whiney fire prince decided to make his choice, huh?" Cameron expertly latches into her seat while I continue to struggle with mine. Clearly, he did not choose me.

I don't answer her, preferring to fight with the belt instead. People are still getting themselves situated in their own seats, the air jet heavy with exhaustion and fatigue. Skin healers focus on the wounds of those who suffered the most in the heat of battle. Nobody comes close to me. I have scars forming and dried blood on my green uniform. My hair is still tied up but thickens with mud as it dries. I am a mess on the outside, but I don't care for it. My body aches and I should feel as though my lightning is drained. But I don't. I am holding back the renewed anger towards Cal and trying to focus on keeping this air jet working. I wonder if Farley specifically asked Cameron to sit near me.

A skin healer makes her way down the aisle between the seats, somehow keeping her balance. The air jet rumbles suddenly and begins the incline to lift off. I glare at the skies outside of my window, dark and cloudy.

"Where does it hurt most?" A soft voice asks beside me. I glance up at the skin healer, surprised.

Waving her off, I say, "I'm alright. I'll ask for one when we get back."

She frowns, reminding me of Gisa. Cameron looks over. "Don't be so stubborn, Mare. You've been fighting all day."

I shake my head. "I'd rather deal with the pain right now. Not everything needs to be fixed so quickly."

Shrugging, Cameron points in another direction for the skin healer. To help somebody more accepting of her aid. I let out a deep sigh and return to my bland sightseeing.

The air jet begins flying smoothly and everyone is comfortably settled into their seats at this point. The dim lights from inside make everything feel cozy and warm. My fingers drum against the seat handle, growing restless. I can't stop replaying the scene from the meeting with Cal and the other Silvers, giving him the throne. Some time passes when I hear light snoring from beside me and peek over to see Cameron fast asleep. Her mouth is slightly open and she's drooling. I smile a little, remembering she's only 15. Looking at where Farley is next, I can tell she's wide awake. Her eyes are trained on the front of the air jet, probably anxious to get home to Clara or searching for any signs of danger. I swear this girl never sleeps. I don't know how she manages to do it. Perhaps the same way I am, clutching tightly to an insatiable anger.

Sensing a presence behind me, I assume it's the skin healer again. I put on a politer tone, feeling bad for dismissing her earlier. "I already told you I'll find a skin healer in Piedmont. I'm fine."

"I'll be sure to pass along the message," a deep voice chuckles. I turn to see Tyton standing behind me, almost smiling. He's exchanged his own dirty green uniform in favor of clean, black clothing. His white hair is still disheveled but for most of the battle, he had done a good job at keeping himself clean.

"You know," I look around at the sleeping, secure passengers. "Being belted in is a lot safer than standing right now."

He crosses his arms against his chest, and I catch myself staring at the wiry muscles running along his forearm. I quickly avert my eyes. "It's going to be a few more hours until we reach Piedmont. Right now, the air jet seems pretty smooth to me."

"Great," I mutter. A few more hours covered in grime and blood. It's sure to be difficult to clean once we land.

Extending his hand, Tyton offers half a smile. "We should get you cleaned up before we land. Best that your family won't have to collect all this dirt with you when they welcome you with open arms."

I lean in, suspicious. "Did Farley order you to do this?"

Tyton just laughs and shakes his head. "No, I just figured you would have a change of heart from earlier."

He's not wrong. My body is stiff, not just from the aches, but from being trapped in this grimy uniform. My hair feels glued to my scalp. I grab his hand and he lifts me up. The dirt on me cracks and chips away, landing on the floor of the air jet. My seat is covered in brown and I feel bad for whoever is in charge of cleaning.

Leading me towards the back of the air jet, it's quiet save for the hum of electricity. Tyton's hand is warm and reassuring as he pulls me into a small section divided from the rest. It's a miniature bathroom without a bathtub or shower. There's a sink, toilet, and some cabinets stocked with first aid, bandages, and towels.

"Wait right here," he says, letting go of my hand. He steps outside of the bathroom to reach for something in the storage outside. Stepping back in, his hands hold fresh, black clothing similar to his.

I'm prepared to change quickly and relieve myself of this uniform when he grabs a towel from a top shelf. I raise a brow, expecting him to set it up in a way that covers me from his own eyes. There's no need for Tyton to remain with me.

"I can take care of myself from here," I state. Reaching for the zipper at my neckline, I attempt to pull it down. No such luck. The mud has made the zipper stuck and nearly impossible to pull.

"Can you?" Tyton says quietly. He takes a step forward, using his hand to tug the zipper down for me. It struggles to come undone, getting caught on the way down but he manages.

"Maybe not," I grumble. Letting him take the lead, he removes my uniform jacket and tosses it into a hamper filled with many other dirty uniforms. The weight off my shoulders instantly feels better. Tyton washes a rag under some warm water and begins scrubbing away at the dried blood on my arms. The space between us has closed, and I'm fully aware of how close I am to him. I don't believe we've ever been quite this close before considering how important space is to him.

He works at cleaning off most of the grime and doesn't hesitate to pull my pants off. Now I'm standing in what used to be a white shirt and my panties. I try not to blush at how unashamed he's moving, knowing this is all very formal. Just another soldier cleaning a wounded one.

My eyes wander the small room, trying not to focus on how close we are. I spot what looks like a nozzle hanging by the door. "What do you think that's for?" I ask.

Tyton looks up at the nozzle. He frowns, confused. Grabbing the nozzle, he pushes the button and water sprays wildly from it, startling us both. "This might be more useful than what I'm doing," he muses. It's similar to a shower but more adjustable. Looking down, I spot a drain hidden below the counter of the sink.

"This whole room must be a shower itself," I realize. How convenient for the Silvers to think of this. If there's one thing I'm not angry at them for, it's their ideas for luxury.

Having most of the dried blood gone from the rest of my body, the main focus is my hair. It's truly a mess.

"It might be easier to do this over the sink," Tyton explains. "Most of the mud from your hair will fall into the sink drain, rather than getting the floor dirty."

As I bend over the counter, head hovering above the sink, I ask, "Isn't that what the floor is meant for in this room?"

He begins spraying my hair down, choosing not to take out the hair tie yet. It would be very painful otherwise. "Mare, I said it would be easier as in cleaning."

Suddenly, I can feel his stomach press into my bent over side. The room grows warm and I don't know if he can sense the tension as well. His hands comb through my hair expertly. The water runs a dark brown color for what feels like forever. My left leg is against his, and I shift the weight onto my other foot trying to shake off this unnerving sensation.

It's quiet the rest of the time. His agile hands finally manage to free my hair and the water turns a clear color again. I stand up, letting my hair drip heavily onto my back. My shirt soaks it up and Tyton hands me a towel. Wrapping my hair into the towel, I proceed to take off my shirt. Small excitement bursts inside me at the idea of Tyton seeing me in my underwear. My face heats up at the intrusive thought. Cal would be absolutely livid.

Tyton avoids looking anywhere but at my face. His expression is a form of nonchalance but the tension in the air becomes tangible. We're both choosing to ignore it for now.

"I forgot to get your legs," he mutters. I look down and my legs are just as dirty as my arms were.

Blushing, I quickly mumble, "We don't have to clean them."

"No point in stopping now," Tyton says. Then he rethinks that statement. "Unless you want to."

I shake my head quickly and we both blush. "No, you're right."

"I think it would be easier for you to sit on the counter." Tyton busies himself with the nozzle and I nod, lifting myself up onto the counter.

He scrubs away at the lower part of my legs, and I feel a weird throbbing in my private area. I shift uncomfortably. Intrusive, sexualized thoughts of Tyton make their way into my mind and I mentally curse at myself. Slowly, Tyton starts to clean my thighs and the touch feels really intimate. He rubs back and forth at my skin, and I have to resist the urge to spread my legs apart for him. I close my eyes and focus on breathing.

The moment he starts scrubbing the inside of my thighs is when I bite my lip. He's dangerously close to my clit. I open my eyes to find him extremely focused on the mud stuck to my skin.

"It might be easier to use the water," I exhale, noticing him prefer to scrub with a wet rag instead of the nozzle.

"The water would drip onto the floor," he points out.

"Isn't that the point?"

He gives me a half smile and takes the nozzle, aiming it above my thighs. He presses the button, spraying my thighs with warm water. It runs all the dirt down into the drain below the counter. The physical sensation of water spraying along my legs is pleasurable, for some reason. As he works away again, I forget that water pools on flat surfaces. My panties are completely soaked.

"Shit," I mutter. Tyton glances up and realizing what the problem is, turns his eyes away immediately.

"Did you want to change?" he asks, his voice rumbling.

"No, it's okay. We can just leave it on until you're finished. I wouldn't want the other pair to get wet as well."

Cautiously, he turns back towards me. My face heats up at the fact that he can't look me in the eyes right now. He continues washing me and I close my eyes, reveling in the feeling of another man's hands on me. Choosing not to dwell on Cal for the rest of the flight.

He's turning me on so badly. I ball my hands into fists against the counter. The feel of Tyton's hands pressing into my thighs, moving and rubbing, makes me want to experience something else. Daringly, I spread my legs apart so that my sex is right in front of him. I keep my eyes shut, unable to face my actions.

The water remains steady though, and his hands consistent. I sigh, slightly disappointed that he didn't miss a beat. But a second later, I feel something slippery move against my clit and I gasp. I refuse to open my eyes. I refuse to confront the results my actions have taken me.

Warm breath hits my entrance and his tongue laps at my clit steadily. I buck my hips into him and reach in front of me. Feeling hair, I hold onto his head and give into this feeling.

" _Ah,"_ I moan. Spreading my legs further apart, I give him more access to my wet sex.

Fingers find my entrance, and he starts pumping into me. Removing his lips from my clit, he kisses my abdomen. "You're really tense. I wasn't sure if this was what you needed."

"It is," I gasp. "I wasn't sure if you felt the same."

"After seeing you bent over the counter I did."

Something about the way he said that in his deep voice makes me shiver.

Hurriedly, he takes off his clothing and mine. Excitement and adrenaline fuel our movements. We're making out heavily on the counter now, my legs wrapped around his lean stomach. Our tongues fight for dominance, and I'm not used to anyone else's feel except Cal's. I'm not used to being physically intimate with someone equal to me, in power and in blood.

Tyton's hand slips between my legs again, fingering me with short quick strokes. I'm panting heavily, biting his neck. My walls clench around his fingers at the sensation. His other hand grips my thigh roughly. It feels so amazing. My stomach grows tighter.

"That's a good girl, you're gripping me," he whispers sensually. "I'm going to eat you out."

"What if… somebody… hears?" I pant out, flushed.

He doesn't say anything as he moves into position. Gripping my hips, he swirls his tongue around my clit directly now. An eruption of moans comes from me and he places a hand over my mouth to muffle the sound. The door is still unlocked, and the walls are thin, despite being divided off from the rest of the air jet. Most of them are still asleep on the other side.

I moan and pull his face closer into my wet, dripping sex. He eats me out hungrily, breathing in my scent. I'm almost riding his face at this point as I near my climax.

"Tyton," I moan. "Please don't stop." I buck my hips into his face wildly, losing control of myself. His grip remains tight on me as he continues licking my clit steadily. A knot forms in my abdomen until I can't hold onto it any longer.

With a moan, I start to orgasm. My legs shake uncontrollably, and sparks fly from my fingertips but he's not worried. He continues eating me out and groaning against my entrance. Waves of pleasure rock me to the core and he eats me out for the rest of my orgasm.

By the end of it, I'm still not finished. "I want more."

Tyton chuckles at how eager I am. His cock is erect, dripping with his precum. I blush still, at the sight of it.

"I want you bent over the counter," he says. Stepping down, I position myself to how I was when he was washing my hair. "It's been awhile since I've had sex," he admits. Positioning himself behind me, we can both see in the mirror how we look. It's oddly both embarrassing and a turn on. He rubs his cock against my entrance, coating it with his precum.

"I've only ever been with one person," I confess. Bitterly, I add, "And we both know who that is."

Remembering the earlier event, Tyton pushes the tip of his cock into me. "Are you sure this is okay for you?"

"Yes," I exhale, closing my eyes. "I want you inside of me. I want you to help me forget about him."

Tyton pushes the rest of his throbbing cock into me. I moan from the feeling of somebody other than Cal having sex with me. Tyton starts to thrust into me from behind, and he holds my waist. I hear him groaning in pure ecstasy behind me when I start to move with him. His stomach hits against me with a smack with every thrust into him.

"Mare, I didn't know you would feel this amazing," he moans. "You're so tight."

Grabbing my bouncing breasts, he plays with my erect nipples using his electric power to give me small shocks. I yelp, but the pain makes it more exciting. He's being rougher than Cal was with me. I didn't realize how much I'd like it. My walls spasm against his cock, milking him.

"Harder," I beg. The edge of the countertop rubs against my stomach with a hard friction, and I can sense bruises in the morning. But his cock feels way too good right now. It's so hard and fills me up entirely.

"You want more?" Tyton pants. He moves faster into me, and I resist the urge to scream from the pleasure and pain of it all. Sparks fly wildly from both of our bodies while we have sex. I'm trying to hold back my moans so as not to wake up all of our fellow passengers just beyond the thin door.

My lip bleeds from how hard I'm biting down to resist being loud. Tyton looks at me with an expression of sexual frustration and slight amusement. "What?" I gasp, annoyed. He answers me by slowing his pace. My body doesn't respond well as my entrance is itching for more. He's teasing me, I realize.

Pushing back into his cock, he moves away and keeps me a certain distance. Less of him fills me up. The next action I take is something so unlike me, Mare Barrow, the lightning girl.

I beg.

"Please," I whisper. "Distract me." Words I only used for one other person.

Tyton pushes his cock slowly in and out of me, literally driving me insane. I feel like I'm going to burst. "You want me to distract you from your fire prince?" His deep voice rumbles in my ear, and I shiver. He doesn't miss the goosebumps rising on my skin.

"Yes," I plead. "I need this, _I need you_."

With a groan, Tyton starts moving into me faster, purely pleasuring himself. After all this time, I have learned how attracted men become to you once you've expressed needing them. They want to be the givers, the providers. And that's exactly what Tyton is doing now, he is giving me what I want to satisfy his own needs.

I'm whimpering and moaning all the while feeling his cock throbbing inside of me and I know he's close to finishing. He's about to reach his climax, and looking in the mirror, I see a bead of sweat on his temple. The muscles in his arms are flexing and it makes me immensely aroused. It's almost like he can sense it.

"Where?" Tyton gasps, about to cum.

"Cum inside of me," I moan. My walls start to clench on their own, as I near my own climax for a second time. This time it feels stronger as my legs start to buckle and shake. "I'm… going… to cum!"

"Agh," Tyton grunts as he releases his seeds into me, filling me with his hot cum. I orgasm with him and we're both struggling to stay on our feet as our bodies convulse with pure pleasure. Panting heavily, we pull away and lean against the nearest solid structure. The counter holds me up while Tyton leans against the wall, trying to catch his breath.

The bathroom is extremely steamy as we get cleaned up and dressed. Standing before the door, Tyton turns to me. "We should do this again sometime."

I laugh. "Maybe when I feel stressed out again."

Smirking, he slides open the door and we make our way to the front of the air jet. Casually, we split ways and I find my original seat. I wonder if the feeling of shame is displayed on my face for everyone to see. So far, nothing seems to have changed since everyone is still fast asleep. Except for one.

I try to glance away but it's too late and I make eye contact with Farley. Raising a brow, she looks between Tyton and I. I sheepishly wave, and she shakes her head in disbelief. Without needing to hear her, I already know the words she mumbles under her breath after turning away.

"Teenagers."


End file.
